PeaChomp
Made by: PeaChomp Pea Chomp is a very unknown plant. Chomper said he was in the forest but Bowling Bulbs said that he came from the zombies. But no one knows where he came from. He is also 15 years old. He is owned by Julianivan. Personal Information Full Name : PeaChomp Chomper Age : 15 (He will turn 16 on April) Appearance He appears like a normal Chomper with a Peashooter mouth and a leaf on its back. Normal Power He eats zombies and shoots peas. Stats Health - 5,000 Damage - High Evade - Great Defense - Great Speed - Normal Hobbies *Burrowing in a volcano *Pranking Peashooter Likes *Plant Food *Burrowing in the ground *Pranking Peashooting plants. *Destroying Boot Legs *Destroying regeneration tubes *Eating stuff *April Fools Day *Shooting Peas *Spiting Lava *Earning Coins *Buying Plant Food *Learning a new ability *Having more friends Dislikes *Being annoyed *Plants saying that he is weak *Being Defeated *Boot Legs attacking his friends Friends *All Chompers *Power Lily *Zombomb Enemies *Peashooter *Other Peashooting Plants Relatives RepeaChomp RepeaChomp is PeaChomp's father. He is a great fighter of Boot Legs. He gives Zombie Chew Toys on Christmas. He died on Feb. 13, 2000. FlamingPeaChomp FlamingPeaChomp is PeaChomp's mother. She is responsible Chomper. She always takes care of her sons. She died on Feb. 14, 2001 Quotes "You Boot Legs! How could you kill Mom and dad!" - PeaChomp "Lets have Fried Boot Legs for dinner" - PeaChomp "Is that a Boot Leg?" - PeaChomp Stuff he have Goop Gun PeaChomp's very first weapon. PeaChomp always brings this in battle even it is quite broken. He uses this like his goop ability but this is much stronger. The Goop Gun shoots goop. You can only put 20 goop ammo in one Goop Gun. PeaChomp has 2 of these. Mega Spikes PeaChomp's spikes are very weak because PeaChomp's spikes on the top was destroyed. When some spikes grew it is not quite great so PeaChomp decided to borrow some of Spine Cone's Ultra Spikes but PeaChomp made it better and he named it Mega Spikes. PeaChomp has 5 of these. Plant Food Box PeaChomp always brings a box of Plant Food with him. The box can contain 1 to 50 plant food. He eats the Plant Food in the box when needed. The box is made up of cardboard. The box is fragile. PeaChomp has 10 of these. Zombie Chew Toy PeaChomp got a Zombie Chew Toy on his very first Christmas with his beloved family. PeaChomp still have this. PeaChomp remembers his mom and dad when he chews this. PeaChomp has 1 of this. Ammo Bag PeaChomp always bring packs of ammo. He puts his ammo in his Ammo Bag. There are 3 types of ammos that PeaChomp has. They are Peas, Lava and Goop. The three are put in 3 different kinds of ammo bags. The peas are put in a normal and splash resistant ammo bag. The lava is put is a fire resistant ammo bag while the goop is put in cans and they are put inside a normal ammo bag. PeaChomp's Ammo Bag slo have signs. PeaChomp has 10 of this. 3 are used while 7 ae not yet used and they will be used in the future. Jetpack As CitronFire said "Jetpacks help a lot. EVERYONE SHOULD GET ONE". PeaChomp has 20 of these. Other Powers Burrow He burrows to escape from evil creatures like Boot Legs Chomp He Chomps something. Pea Shot He shoots a lot of peas. Sometimes PeaChomp only shoots one pea. Goop He goop evil creatures like Boot Legs so they can't escape. Also PeaChomp uses this thing to defeat Boot Legs. Pea Spray PeaChomp spray peas so that he can defeat his enemies! Ultra Retro Gatling PeaChomp shoots 200 peas at a Boot Leg! Flame Spit Spits lava which makes PeaChomp's enemies weaker Regeneration Tube Magnet PeaChomp steal a regeneration tube and destroys it. Spiky Help PeaChomp calls Spiky the Spikeweed. Super Sticky Goop PeaChomp uses ths to defeat Boot Legs Sprint Burrow Used to escape and defeat Boot Legs quickly. Faking He puts up a disguise. PeaChomp can use 1 of the powers of the imitated plant. Big Pea Shoots a lot of Big Peas! Sometimes Peachomp only shoots one big pea. Resistances Peas All relatives of PeaChomp are immune to peas. Any pea that hits PeaChomp does no damage wven it is a Big Pea or a Flaming Pea or a million peas! Fire PeaChomp is immune to fire. He got this from his mother FlamingPeaChomp. Only Flaming PeaChomp, FirPeaChomp and PeaChomp is immune to fire in PeaChomp's family. Ice PeaChomp is immune to weak ice but if it is heavy damaging ice (Like Winter Melon's melon) he can't dodge it. King Pepper helped him to resist ice. Here are the list of Ice stuff that PeaChomp can resist: *Any Peas with ice. *Snow Spikes Weakness Rock PeaChomp can be defeated by rock especially when it hurts PeaChomp's head but somehow he is only weak to rock if he does not wear his Mega Spikes. Wind PeaChomp hates wind. Wind can break PeaChomp's spikes and temporarily remove some of his fire powers. PeaChomp wears his Mega Spikes to protect his spikes from wind based attacks. Pults PeaChomp dosen't like to be defeated by pults. If their projectile hit PeaChomp's had five time, PeaChomp might faint but Mega Spikes can solve this problem. Electric Attacks PeaChomp's main weakness is electricty. Electricity makes PeaChomp lose many health but if he attacked PeaChomp using electric based attacks he will be very angry. History Novermber 3, 1999 - He is born. December 25, 1999 - He got 20 gifts for Christmas. One of the gifts is a zombie chew toy. December 27, 1999 - He chomped for the first time! January 1, 2000 - His first New Year with his beloved family. Feb 13, 2000 - PeaChomp's father (RepeaChomp) died because of evil Boot Legs. March 2, 2000 - PeaChomp's first time in the Plant Forest Cementery. April 27, 2000 - PeaChomp already know how to shoot peas! June 5, 2000 - PeaChomp saw the Boot Legs and the Booter made a Boot Leg version of PeaChomp. June 30, 2000 - PeaChomp failed to defeat his Boot Leg version. July 2, 2000 - PeaChomp finally defeated Boot Leg PeaChomp. November 3, 2000 - PeaChomp celebrated his first birthday with Sap Tree and Spiky the Spike Weed. December 1, 2000 - PeaChomp acted like an adult plant. December 25, 2000 - PeaChomp had a very bad Christmas because Boot Legs attacked his small Plant House. December 31, 2000 - PeaChomp attended Sap Tree's 4th birthday! January 1, 2001 - PeaChomp also had a very bad New Year because Boot Leg Sap Tree attacked their house. Febuary 14, 2001 - PeaChomp's mother died. He also went to the Forest Plant Cementery for the second time for his visit for his father and mother. Febuary 15, 2001 - PeaChomp lived lonely and sad. Feb 28, 2001 - PeaChomp decided to learn new attacks but he failed. March 25, 2001 - PeaChomp met Alow - vera. April 30, 2001 - A Boot Leg PeaChomp (again?) attacked PeaChomp and Alow - vera. Alow - vera nd PeaChomp got seperated. Also PeaChomp's house is destroyed. PeaChomp decided to live is Sap Tree's house. September 1, 2001 - PeaChomp decided to face his Boot Leg version with Sap Tree and Spiky. (even he is only one year old) September 2, 2001 - The fight is finished and PeaChomp won! November 3, 2001 - He met Zombomb with no Imp. He also had the best birthday ever even he has no gifts. December 3, 2001 - PeaChomp and co. decided to find Zombomb's Imp and Alow - vera. December 25, 2001 - PeaChomp and co. had a great Christmas because they found Alow - vera and Zombomb's Imp! January 1, 2002 - PeaChomp met Spine Cone and his Boot Leg version. January 2, 2002 - PeaChomp and co. started training for beating Boot Leg Spine Cone. Feb 12, 2002 - They suceed defeating the Boot Leg Spine Cone. Feb 14, 2002 - PeaChomp visited his mom and dad again. March 1, 2002 - PeaChomp learned Goop ability. March 12, 2002 - PeaChomp is thrown in a volcano. His friends taught he died but he is still alive. PeaChomp also knew that he had a resistance on fire. March 28, 2002 - PeaChomp attended Sap Tree, Spiky and Spine Cone's Graduation Day. April 1, 2002 - PeaChomp wants to go to school. April 2, 2002 - PeaChomp decided to study at the "PlantPower Learning School". PeaChomp is accepted even he is only 2. May 7, 2002 - PeaChomp learned the Pea Spray ability. June 26, 2002 - PeaChomp met a Power Lily with glasses. Boot Leg Destroyers Pea Chomp made a team named Boot Leg Destroyers because they want to stop Booters to make more boot legs. Plants and Zombies in this Team *PeaChomp *Sap Tree *Spine Cone *Alow-vera *Zombomb *Zombomb's Imp Trivia * Gallery PeaChomp's Pictures PeaChomp.png|The Normal PeaChomp PeaChomp Spikes.png|PeaChomp wearing his Mega Spikes History Pictures Item Pictures Category:Peashooters Category:Chompers Category:Characters Category:Plants Category:PeaChomp's Pages Category:Plants with Resistances